vidymc_1st_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies the Big Adventure: Moonlight shone Overwards
"Hi! I'm Brandon" said Brandon, a ra zombie. "HI BRANDoN" says the crowd. Then Brandon shaked his hand twice then blinked and then he said "lemme show you a magic trick". Then Brandon rose it up towards sunlight. Then his staff glowed gold. But no one was intersted so they through tomatoes at him. Brandon fell in anger and shook his hand with vengeance. Then blue flames appeared throughout his body, raging and never ending. Then he pointed his staff to a random part of the crowd and then wild blue flames burned more than seven eighths of the entire crowd. "I"LL SHOW YOU ALL!!!! YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD IN A BLANK SLATE ONCE I JOIN THE PLANTS!!!" then he teleported away. Then Dr. Zomboss did a facepalm and said "Idiots!" then he burned the remaining zombies with a snap of a finger then he yelled "TRIMPLETS!!!" Then he teleported away. "What did you say?" said Dave. "Random files somehow got in my software!" said Penny. Then Peashooter said "Probably because of our appearance, we added history files!" Then Brandon, in a form of a triple sunflower walked to them. "There's a three headed me?" said Sunflower. "Hi, I'm Brandon!" said Triple Sunflower. "Something tells he's a disguised zombie and joined us because he hates his fellow zombies" then Peashooter paused for a while realizing what he just said and said "eh, whatever" in fear of weird words blurting out through time. Then a hungry snakelike plant approached them and said "Please! Give me graves to eat!" Then Triple Sunflower transformed into Bradon and said "Here, a sun bone" as threw and it opened a big grave with a drawing of sun. Then Brandon said "That's a Grave Buster, it eats any graves, gains nutrients and shares it with other plants." then turned back into a Triple Sunflower. "Well I was right." said Peashooter "but how?" he questioned himself. Then Brandon said "The zombies hated me so I burned them into dust, but not all of them. Then Grave Buster said "Thanks mysterious Sunbie" then Brandon said "Hey! I'm not 72! I'm 70" then Grave Buster said "my friend Bonk Choy, was captured in a weird tall and bright house and was used for Degeneres Meoutl o'kaff Zombotany project, had to memorize it on my way here". Then Brandon said "Ah! It's merely a part of his big project. He told me that he built machines loaded with Eivorren which disables speed limits over 100 kph, so he took the turbo machine to disable it as a bigger challenge to both destroy his machine and take the turbo machine." Then Brandon looked like he was trying to remember something and said "He took Dave's taco because Dave accidentally put plant food materials there, for the Zombotanical Project". Then Brandon pressed 180295 and a sandstorm blew him away. So Peashooter tried to enter a correct code. Turns out if a zombie got the code wrong the zombie will be blown away by a sandstorm. Peashooter tried many codes: * 180295 * 081952 * 529108 And many more. Then tried adding the first number by 2, the last by 1 and multiply the smallest number (aside from 0) by 2 and reversing the order. So... 380496 Reversed to: 694083 He tried 694083 and it worked! They entered the lab and found a big door around 10 feet with 5 code lockss, 2 pattern matchers and 3 packs of buttons. They ignored it and went to a door with the code 180295. They entered and found Bonk Choy. A bunch of zombie scientists started attacking them. They were able to defeat them with grave buster's help and freed Bonk Choy. Moonlight shone overwards the pyramid then were in. More imps and Gargantuars strted guarding the place went they went out. Afterwads, Dr. Zomboss was done with his project! The Zombie Sphinx-Inator.